


Язык цветов

by TeraSiesta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeraSiesta/pseuds/TeraSiesta
Summary: В торговом центре между Токио и Йокогамой есть множество небольших магазинчиков с довольно неуклюжими работниками
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 14





	1. Гардения

**Author's Note:**

> Гардения – «Когда ты проходишь мимо меня, сердце мое радуется»
> 
> Василек - простота, “будь прост, как он”  
> Сон трава - “твое равнодушие меня убивает”
> 
> Фамилия Цукишима состоит из двух иероглифов кандзи 月 (tsuki, луна) и 島 (shima, остров)

Цукишима еще пару раз сбрызнул цветы и снова посмотрел на панорамное окно витрины. Там, в просторном коридоре старенького торгового центра, сновали туда-сюда люди. Самые разные. И совершенно незнакомые. Цукишима оставил пульверизатор среди объемных кустовых роз и медленно прошелся до прилавка, внимательно осмотрев все попадающиеся на пути растения. И не сделав в голове ни одной пометки об их состоянии. Взгляд метнулся к большим белым часам на стене, а потом вернулся к людям за витриной. Двадцать минут второго. Слишком поздно для того, кто обычно шел на обед где-то в час, а возвращался в час тридцать.  
— Кей, поставь-ка это на витрину, — Акитеру, как оказалось, уже давно стоявший в дверях подсобки, протянул два горшка с новыми цветами.  
Цукишима забрал их, упорно игнорируя ехидную улыбку брата, почти бегом вернулся к витрине и успел точно вовремя. Глаза тут же уперлись в проходящую мимо фигуру, которая, как обычно, замедлила шаг возле их магазинчика, осматривая свежие цветы. Цукишима резко отвел взгляд и даже хотел уже развернуться и уйти обратно, но сдержался, дошел до витрины и оказался прямо напротив парня за стеклом — лохматого, смуглого, в черной футболке с эмблемой местного зоомагазина. Цукишима боялся посмотреть на него, но был уверен, что тот выглядел таким же привлекательным, как и всегда. Собравшись с духом, он все же поднял глаза, и сердце ёкнуло где-то в горле. Они пересеклись взглядами… Цукишима перестал дышать и замер. Ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем кто-то толкнул парня сзади и тот, игриво подмигнув Цукишиме, продолжил свой путь.  
— Забыл дать тебе табличку, — Цукишима вздрогнул всем телом, когда услышал над ухом голос брата. — Тебе очень идут эти цветы, кстати.  
Только сейчас, наконец придя в себя, Цукишима осознал, что все это время стоял в обнимку с одним из горшков. Пальцы сжались в раздражении: в последнее время он все чаще выставлял себя дураком. Аккуратно поставив цветок на витрину, Цукишима с досадой поджал губы.   
“Гардения” — гласила табличка, оставленная Акитеру прямо на густой зеленой листве. Цукишима поправил пару листков вокруг нежных белых цветов, искренне не понимая связи между ними и собой. Разве что улыбка могла иногда походить на кажущиеся искусственными листья. Такая же неестественная, хоть иногда и правда искренняя. Акитеру часто говорил подобные глупости с тех пор, как взял младшего брата на эту подработку. Кей, будь как василек ! Кей, держи фотографию какого-то сорняка, который гугл обозвал сон-травой . В такие моменты Цукишима совершенно переставал понимать брата.  
Откровенно говоря, никто в семье не ожидал, что уехавший в Токио Акитеру, не проработав и двух лет в крупной компании, о которой его сверстники могли только мечтать, вдруг бросит все и откроет небольшой магазин в стареньком торговом центре на границе Токио и Йокогамы. Еще большей неожиданностью стало то, что это оказался именно цветочный магазин. Сам выросший как тепличное растение, Акитеру совершенно не походил на человека, которому можно было бы доверить заботу даже об уже срезанных букетах. Однако, спустя почти четыре месяца, магазин процветал именно стараниями того самого “тепличного растения”. И, конечно, меньше всего Цукишима ожидал, что ни разу не пожалеет о принятом предложении поработать у старшего брата. Пару раз он даже чуть не поблагодарил его за это вслух.   
Место, которое выбрал Акитеру, находилось не меньше чем в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от ближайшей станции. Да и выглядело довольно захудалым. И не загнулось оно исключительно потому, что в этом торговом центре было буквально все, что нужно для жизни. Например, небольшой книжный. Или канцелярский. Или тот дальний магазинчик с вкусным тофу. Или, не мог не признать с тяжелым вздохом Цукишима, тот продавец из зоомагазина. То есть, зоомагазин с продавцом… В конце концов, много у кого есть домашние животные, и зоомагазин являлся очень важной торговой точкой, неважно кто там работал.  
Неважно-кто прошел мимо цветочного магазина в обратном направлении, в то время как Цукишима не глядя срезал половину стебля длинной красной розы, что готовилась стать частью заказанного на вечер букета. Рядом раздался приглушенный смешок.   
— Ну, в букет она уже точно не годится, — Акитеру взял испорченный цветок, немного повертел в пальцах, а потом ловко засунул в карман фартука густо покрасневшего брата. — Но ты можешь пойти и подарить ее кому-нибудь. Как символ своей страс…  
— Нии-чан! — не выдержал Цукишима, отбросив в сторону секатор, но вызвал этим лишь совсем издевательский смех.  
Скрывать свою ориентацию от семьи было просто. Достаточно было всего лишь игнорировать щекотливую тему отношений. От лучшего друга, Ямагучи, что остался в родном Мияги, — сложно. Все-таки даже Цукишиме хотелось быть с кем-то открытым и искренним. Совсем невозможным оказалось не увлечься опасными разговорами в стенах дома. Цукишима только раз потерял бдительность. Именно тогда, когда мама пришла из магазина и решила сразу угостить любимого сына и его друга мороженым. Тем вечером у Цукишимы состоялся серьезный разговор с семьей. Акитеру принял брата-гея сразу, матери понадобилось несколько месяцев, а отец до сих пор был против. Наверное, это и послужило основной причиной переезда Кея в Токио к брату. Здесь его полностью принимали и поддерживали. А еще безжалостно дразнили.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я о тебе волнуюсь, — с почти материнской заботой в голосе произнес Акитеру, перекладывая цветы для другого букета. — И искренне желаю, чтобы ты поскорее нашел свое счастье.  
— Сказал человек, который под самыми тупыми предлогами забраковал всех до единого парней, которых я ему показывал.  
Акитеру бросил на брата обиженно-возмущенный взгляд, но в ответ получил лишь задорно высунутый язык.

На самом деле, не прошло и недели с начала работы у Акитеру, как младший Цукишима сам втянулся в уход за цветами. Это было довольно медитативное занятие. А учитывая, что брат еще и по возможности избавлял его от общения с клиентами, Цукишима совершенно не удивился, обнаружив, что с начала его коротенькой подработки прошло уже пять месяцев.  
Он как раз обрызгивал все еще стоявшие на витрине гардении, когда посмотрел за стекло и снова столкнулся с взглядом карих глаз прямо напротив. Цукишима вздрогнул и невольно отшатнулся, чем напугал и неожиданного зрителя, а потом отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть румянец, и сконфуженно поправил очки пульверизатором. Он сам не понял, как оказался за прилавком и начал там что-то поправлять, искренне радуясь тому, что Акитеру все еще копается в холодильнике.  
Раздался звон колокольчика над входной дверью. Цукишима поднял голову и окончательно потерялся. Он только сейчас заметил, что лохматый парень из зоомагазина одет не в свою обычную форменную футболку, а в простую клетчатую рубашку поверх черной майки. Которая, к тому же, открывала просто восхитительные ключицы, заставившие Цукишиму осторожно перевести дыхание. Не зная, куда спрятать глаза, он отвел взгляд и, наверное, впервые обратил внимание на спутника парня из зоомагазина. Кажется, они всегда вместе проходили мимо цветочной лавки, но только сейчас Цукишима по-настоящему рассмотрел этого высокого умиротворенного человека.  
— Добро пожаловать в “Лунный остров” ! — наконец появился из холодильника Акитеру, спасая брата от необходимости что-либо говорить в неприлично затянувшейся тишине. — Оу.  
Действительно, “оу”. Как еще назвать ситуацию, когда ты наконец оказался в одном помещении с парнем, от вида которого у тебя перехватывает дыхание, и братом, который раз за разом подначивал тебя к этому парню подойти? Спасибо, что хотя бы Ямагучи не было рядом, иначе бы Цукишима сбежал в ненавистный холодильник вот прямо сейчас и не вылез из него до конца смены.  
— Здравствуйте! — доброжелательно улыбнулся высокий умиротворенный человек и оглянулся за спину, но никого там не обнаружил. Оказалось, его друг очень увлеченно рассматривал комнатные цветы возле входа, повернувшись спиной к остальным.  
— Мы можем вам чем-нибудь помочь? — снова заговорил Акитеру, незаметно подтолкнув брата плечом.   
— Да, конечно. Куроо, — позвал посетитель, но его друг никак не отреагировал. — Куроо? Простите.  
Он подошел к лохматому парню, взял за плечо и буквально подвел к прилавку. Явно не ожидавший такого, Куроо схватился за первый попавшийся горшок, как за спасительную соломинку, и теперь держал его перед собой. Сейчас, стоя перед Цукишимой, он уже не казался таким крутым и раскованным, как когда проходил мимо витрины. Парень смущенно рассматривал цветы в своих руках, пока его щеки покрывались предательским румянцем. Точно такой же, чувствовал Цукишима, заливал и его лицо.   
— Ну? — спокойно, но с какой-то скрытой угрозой, произнес высокий посетитель, отпустив наконец чужую руку.  
— Можно… Вот! Его! — лохматый парень, Куроо, на последних словах все же выпрямился, заговорил твердо и, буквально всучив Цукишиме горшок с цветком, посмотрел прямо в глаза со смесью решимости и отчаяния.  
— Эм... Да. Гардения. Да, можно. Я сейчас оформлю, — неожиданно заплетающимся языком ответил Цукишима, отталкивая с прохода Акитеру и проходя к кассе.  
Парень… Куроо — да, теперь Цукишима знал, как его зовут, — прошел за ним, снова застыв напротив. От его прямого взгляда по коже Цукишимы пробежались мурашки. И он бы сам хотел поднять голову и посмотреть в лицо Куроо, но не находил в себе ни сил, ни смелости.  
— Спасибо, Цукишима?.. кун, — метнув взгляд на бейджик продавца, севшим голосом произнес Куроо, когда Цукишима деревянными пальцами положил перед ним чек.  
— Заходите еще, — выдавил он, все-таки решившись поднять глаза.  
Какой же Куроо все-таки… красивый. Даже с этой непонятной прической, даже со слегка растерянным и смущенным выражением лица… Цукишима снова почувствовал, как сердце подкатило к самому горлу, когда увидел робкую улыбку обычно казавшегося уверенным в себе Куроо.  
— У вас скоро заканчивается смена? — внезапно раздался спокойный голос, напомнивший, что в магазинчике они были не одни.  
— Кай! — шикнул Куроо на посмеивающегося друга и снова посмотрел Цукишиме в глаза. — Тут у… у станции новую чайную открыли. Может… может, вы не против… Может, вы хотели бы тоже в нее сходить?  
— Ах. Чай. Да, чай. Мне нравится чай… То есть, конечно. Да, — только сейчас Цукишима осознал, насколько пусто на самом деле было в его голове и как же сложно подобрать слова, чтобы они выстраивались в осмысленные предложения. Он кашлянул, сделал глубокий вдох и уже спокойнее повторил. — Да. С удовольствием.  
Цукишима готов был вечно смотреть на эту невероятную улыбку, что сопровождала слишком громкое “Отлично!” вмиг расцветшего Куроо.

— Погоди, — Акитеру хмуро смотрел на забытый возле кассы цветок гардении. Цукишима не успел заметить, когда именно испортилось его настроение, но это было явно до того, как неожиданные посетители покинули магазин. — Тебе что, нравится тот второй, который лохматый? Кей, он не выглядит…  
— Нии-чан!


	2. Бобовый цветок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бобовый цветок – «Как часто я, не замеченный, следил за тобою»

Где-то на границе Токио и Йокогамы, в стареньком торговом центре, где Куроо работал в зоомагазине, открылась цветочная лавка. С виду она была ничем не примечательна, и дела ее точно были бы плохи, если бы она не была единственным цветочным магазином на всю округу. Куроо поначалу даже не обращал на нее внимания. Пока не увидел, как высокий светловолосый парень в очках украшает стекло витрины какими-то фиолетовыми цветами. В тот момент Куроо замер на месте словно громом пораженный. Даже шум вокруг как-то стих. Парень в очках потянулся куда-то наверх во весь свой немаленький рост. Несмотря на хмурое лицо, в тот момент он показался Куроо таким легким и изящным, что захотелось подойти поближе и убедиться, что это не наваждение.   
— Ты чего? — Кай, что-то рассказывавший Куроо, наконец заметил сначала отсутствие какой-либо реакции на свои слова, а потом и отсутствие своего друга и коллеги рядом.   
— А?.. Нет, ничего.  
Куроо нагнал Кая, все еще не сводя глаз с парнишки из цветочного магазина.  
— Я думал, ты любишь пониже, — улыбнулся друг.  
— Нет, с чего ты взял? — тут же встрепенулся Куроо. — В смысле, что мне больше не… К чему ты вообще это сказал?  
Кай не ответил, но взгляд его был красноречивее любых слов.  
Куроо всегда нравились миниатюрные девушки с длинными волосами, и он никогда даже не задумывался о том, чтобы удостоить заинтересованным взглядом какого-нибудь парня. Нет, Куроо верил, что он стопроцентный гетеро. Который просто оценил очевидное изящество незнакомца, но очень скоро забудет о нем.  
— Ты и сегодня идешь на обед? — удивился Яку, заглянувший к друзьям на перерыв.  
— А что в этом такого? — пожал плечами Куроо, первым выходя из зоомагазина. Обычно он бы просто попросил Кая принести что-нибудь перекусить, но сегодня почему-то просто не мог усидеть на месте.  
— Подожди, ты что, причесался? — Яку обогнал друга, загородив ему проход дальше, и заглянул в лицо.  
— Скоро сам все увидишь, — усмехнулся Кай, обходя обоих.  
Куроо стопроцентный гетеро. Без всяких сомнений. Просто есть настолько красивые люди, что от них невозможно оторвать взгляд. И даже ехидные смешки за спиной не могли испортить настроение, вмиг поднявшееся от вида долговязой фигуры в окнах цветочного магазина.  
— Это не то, о чем вы подумали, — в который раз убеждал друзей Куроо. Он нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по столу на фудкорте, откровенно не понимая, как можно так долго есть. Им бы уже пора возвращаться обратно.  
— Да ладно! — с притворным удивлением воскликнул Яку, прежде чем отправить в рот гёдза.  
— Куроо, мы принимаем тебя таким, какой ты есть, — добавил со своей стороны стола Кай, неторопливо размешивая сахар в черном чае.  
— Все не так! — Куроо повысил голос, чем невольно привлек к себе внимание ближайших столов, и сразу перешел практически на шепот. — Он просто… красивый. Очень. И изящный. Ну вы же сами видели!  
— Вау! А он поднялся выше всех девушек, которых ты мне показывал. Ты еще ни про одну не сказал “очень”, — усмехнулся Яку.  
— Правда, не переживай. Все в порядке, — закивал Кай.  
Не в порядке! Совсем не в порядке! Куроо никогда не нравились парни. Он по девушкам. Только по девушкам. Гетеро. Ге-те-ро. Который купил уже третий ненужный ему журнал просто потому, что из-за стойки с ежемесячными изданиями в местном книжном магазине открывался прекрасный вид на витрины цветочного.  
— Насмотрелся? — ехидно спросил Яку, встречая Куроо после своей смены в аптеке.  
— Нет, — совершенно спокойно и честно ответил Куроо.  
— А где же торг и депрессия? — друг вопросительно выгнул бровь. Он уже не был настроен шутить. Но, видимо, не спросить все равно был не в силах.  
— Я буквально вчера оплакивал свою почившую нормальность.  
Яку на это только рассмеялся, звонко хлопнул друга по плечу и повел к станции:  
— Ты ее и не терял. Это тоже нормально.

— Что делать, Кай? Что делать? Я просто взял и подмигнул ему! Он точно считает меня странным мутным типом! — не в силах больше стоять, Куроо опустился на корточки и закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь подавить нарастающую панику.  
Он был там. Так близко. Прямо за стеклом. С прекрасными белыми цветами в руках. Продавец поймал его взгляд и выглядел таким смущенным, что Куроо просто не смог удержаться. А теперь изо всех сил корил себя за такой импульсивный поступок.  
Кай опустился на корточки рядом и ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. Куроо даже не сразу заметил, как на них начали оборачиваться люди вокруг. И совершенно забыл, что до конца обеденного перерыва осталось каких-то десять минут, а им надо было купить хоть что-то перекусить, прежде чем вернуться к разгребанию новых поставок.  
— Пойти и поговорить с ним? — обычно Куроо именно так бы и сделал. Приметил симпатичную девушку, подмигнул ей, пригласил на свидание.   
— Но я не могу, — лишь выдавил Куроо. Последние два месяца он только и делал, что паниковал по поводу и без. Из-за мальчишки, с которым ни разу так и не перекинулся даже словом.  
— Почему? Я уверен, что он к тебе тоже неравнодушен.  
— Правда? — внутри Куроо зажегся огонек надежды, который почти сразу пропал за водопадом сомнений. — Не надо меня утешать.  
— Ты меня расстраиваешь, — усмехнулся Кай, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к другу. — Верни мне того Куроо Тецуро, который на глазах у всей школы подошел к самой высокомерной девице, которую мы только знали, и попросил у нее телефончик. Он, по крайней мере, не боялся поражений.  
Куроо замер как громом пораженный. Перед его глазами замелькали десятки воспоминаний, когда он шел в ва-банк. Даже если не было ни малейшего шанса на победу, он все равно не боялся сделать шаг вперед. Ну откажет ему тот парень. Ну сочтет каким-то извращенцем. Ну и что? Ну и что, Куроо Тецуро? Вперед! Прямо сегодня… Нет, сегодня уже поздно, завтра… Завтра у того продавца нет смены. А послезавтра у Куроо. Ну, до следующей недели он точно приготовится.   
— Я еще не готов, — спустя почти месяц ответил Куроо на вопросительный взгляд Кая, когда они после своей смены подошли к цветочному магазину.   
Продавец в очках снова обрызгивал нежные белые цветы на витрине. Куроо сам не заметил, как остановился, почти в упор разглядывая прекрасное лицо с легкой улыбкой на губах. Юноша поднял голову, и их взгляды встретились. Куроо, которого застали врасплох, отшатнулся. Так же, как и парень напротив. Продавец развернулся и спешно отошел к прилавку, но Куроо успел заметить невообразимо милый румянец на кончиках ушей.   
Куроо не помнил, как толкнул дверь магазина.


End file.
